I'm here, nothing can harm you
by Phantom 31
Summary: Christine is ill and Erik takes her back to his lair to care for her.


Author's Note: This is my second Phantom fic. Again the characters look as they do in the movie. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

I'm here, nothing can harm you

It was early morning but the room was dark. The curtains were drawn to a close and the door shut. Cold air circled the chamber and began closing in on everything that was in its way.

Christine was lying in her bed; her pale face looked upwards at the high ceiling. She was not at all well, horrid coughs tugged from her throat, her eyes wept uncontrollably and she had a scorching temperature.

She had been locked in her room all day, she felt like a prisoner. No one came to see her as the opening day of the new opera was close by and no one wanted to be ill for it.

Christine was upset that she couldn't go to her rehearsals. She was even more upset that she had to call to Erik to cancel their singing lesson as her throat hurts so much from the endless coughing.

Erik, of course panicked when he heard about how his sweet, beloved Christine was ill.

He had told her that he will return to her, carry her to his home and care for her. She waited patiently for her angel's return; she glanced over at the full length mirror, she knew he would be back any moment.

All of a sudden she jumped at the sound of loud knocking at the door. She grabbed hold of her covers whish was resting just under her chest and pulled it over her until it reached the bottom of her neck before turning to face the door.

"Come in" her voice was rough and quiet.

Christine's eyes widen as she saw who was entering her room... it was Raoul, her childhood friend.

"Oh Christine, how are you feeling?" his voice was sweet and gentle, she saw him keel besides her single bed before feeling him take hold of her left hand and kissing it.

Christine glanced at the mirror again before turning her attention on her friend.

"I'm fine, thank you" she answered as she slid her hand away from his, Raoul had noticed and grabbed her hand once more.

"How can the world be so cruel as to make my sweet Christine Sick?"

Her expression changed from a simple smile to a slight frown.

'His Christine, did he just call her HIS, she was not his, she was in love with Erik' she angrily thought, she soon became nervous as she looked at the mirror and could feel his presence.

She was right, it was too dark to see for herself but Erik was indeed standing behind the mirror, watching in anger as Raoul continued to say sweet things to her and hold her soft hand in his.

Erik wanted to be the only one to be by her side, now this stupid young fool was in his way. It took him all of his strength to stay behind the mirror, he wanted so much to burst through the glass and fight with this suitor, but he couldn't do that to Christine, she was already ill enough he didn't want her to be sick of them fighting. All Erik could do was glare at him and wait till he left.

"I'm thankful for your concern Raoul but I am fine, would you be so kind as to leave me alone for a while" She asked in the sweetest was she could before a few coughs exited her lips.

"No, I can't leave, you need someone to care for you" Raoul replied as he stroked her hair.

"I know, I have someone to care for me" She argued back in a gentle voice.

The young man stood up in anger "WELL, THEY ARE NOT DOIN' A GOOD JOB, WHERE ARE THEY? IF IT WAS UP TO ME I WOULD NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE... AND I'M NOT GOING TO!"

Christine looked down at her blanket; she didn't know how to reply to his sudden outburst. He was being really sweet but she wanted him to leave so Erik could care for her.

Erik continued to glare at Raoul though his half mask from behind the glass. He wasn't mad at Christine, it was clear to him that she didn't want him to hold her hand, it was clear she wanted Raoul to leave. If anything, he was delighted that she to be cared for in the arms of him and not the young patron. His face never expressed how happy he felt to have her want him because his face was too busy taking on jealousy, jealous that that fool was still by her side.

Christine looked up at Raoul; she finally had a response to what he had said.

"The person who is caring for me is doing a fantastic job; they just left to use the bathroom and will be back soon." She lied before coughing once more.

"Please leave Raoul, it's not that I don't want you here..." she started as she glanced back to the mirror, hoping that Erik knew she was lying to get him to believe her and leave.

She turned her gaze back at her friend "I would just like some time alone before they return" she continued.

"Alright Little Lotte" He said with a sigh as he stroked her hair, "I will take my leave, I will be back later to check up on you, around seven thirty, please take care and be better soon"

"I'll try" she giggled with an innocent smile.

Raoul smiled before bending down and planting a kiss on her head, he then walked out of the door and closed it softly behind him.

The door wasn't even half way closed when she saw the mirror open, her face lit up when she saw Erik step out of the hidden hallway and began to walk towards her.

A shard of light hit Erik as the door was almost closed, the light lit up his black, silky wig for a second, and showing her the unmasked part of his face.

He continued to walk up to his beloved, when he reached her he bent down and gently took her bare hand in his gloved hand. He bent his head down and planted a soft, tender kiss to her knuckle.

"Are you alright my angel?" he asked lovingly as he looked deep into her eyes.

A cough barged through her mouth; she lifted her free hand up and placed it over her lips. All the time she was coughing Erik felt pain. When she had finally stopped she turned back to her beloved angel to reply to his question.

"I've... I've been better"

Erik gave her hand another kiss before standing up.

"Come my love, I need to get you out of this freezing chamber and into the warmth of my bed.

With that, he picked Christine up into his arms, made sure she was comfortable before walking towards the mirror. He carried her through before kicking the mirror shut.

He walked through the corridor, his eyes locked onto the tunnel before him, his mind set on getting his love to the warmth of his home.

It took him a while to notice Christine was looking up at him, when she knew she had his attention she smiled.

"I like riding in your arms" she cooed as she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his shirt. He flashed a quick smile before turning his gaze back onto the route before him.

Erik walked slowly but every time she coughed he would quicken his pace.

Once they reached the boat, he gently sat her down on the wooden seat. Erik then removed his cape from his shoulders and put it over Christine for warmth before getting onto the boat himself. Silently he began to guide it to their destination.

Christine looked at the glossy water that surrounded them. Normally she would trace the water with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't do it this time as she knew how freezing the water was and that would not help with her cold.

It was a short journey to his candle lit abode. Christine watched as his home opened out before her eyes. The sight of the rusty yet magnificent gate rising never ceases to amaze her.

The boat gracefully entered before coming face to face the platform. With a gentle nudge the boat stopped.

Erik was quick to get out of the boat before picking Christine up once again and carrying her to his bed.

As they got closer to his bed, she could see how much effort he spent on making it comfortable for her. There twice as many pillows than before and more than enough blankest to keep her warm. She also noticed that there were more candles scattered around the place than normal, which was the reason she noticed how the atmosphere felt more heated.

Erik carefully placed Christine onto his bed; the white night dress that clung onto her small body was now resting against the red, velvet covers.

"Are you comfortable, my dear?" he asked, she could sense how concerned he was.

"Yes, I'm very comfortable, thank you" she replied with a happy smiling before bringing her hand to her mouth and coughing. Erik watched in discomfort.

Once she had stopped coughing she grasped her hand in his and stroked it tenderly.

"Are you sure you don't need any more pillows? More blankets? More..." he was cut off by Christine placing her right index finger to his soft lips.

"I'm fine Erik, really I am, I love that you are trying so hard to care for me, I am truly thankful"

Erik smiled at her, she as thankful for his care, thankful for his presence, thankful for him. He was glad to be by her side, he was her guardian, and see was his angel. He was there to protect and care for her and he enjoyed doing so.

He bent down and touched his lips to her head, giving her a small kiss.

"Erik please..." Christine started.

Erik removed his lips from her head and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to get that close to my face, you'll get a cold"

He looked down at her small, pale face. He didn't care about getting ill himself; he just cared about making Christine better. He remembered a conversation they had a few months ago when she told him that she was at her happiest when he got close to her and when he kisses her.

"I don't care" he stated as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. The kiss only lasted a short while but it was enough to satisfy them both.

"Listen Christine" he started softly as he stroked his gloved hand across her jaw bone. "If you want to do anything, or go anywhere please inform me, I do not wish for your tender feet to touch the coldness of the ground"

Christine slowly nodded in agreement before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Her slumber only lasted a few minutes; she woke because she needed to use the bathroom.

She turned to her right side to see Erik kneeling down, her hand still resting in his. He hadn't noticed she was awake; she looked at him as he stared into space, lost in his thoughts and dreams.

"Erik" she called softly.

The sound of her voice freed him from the trance he was locked in. He gazed up until his eyes met hers.

"Christine" he panicked as he quickly stood up, tightening his grip on her small hand. "Are you alright... what is wrong?"

Informing him that she needed to use the bathroom was easier said than done. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink with embarrassment. Even though she had used his bathroom so many times, she still seemed to be nervous.

"Erik I... I" She started, she blushed even more.

Erik's eyes widened with concern every time a word exited her mouth, he was getting really worried about her, what was wrong with his beloved angel?

"Erik, I... need to... use your bathroom" she finally got out.

A small sigh of relief escaped from his lips. He thought that something was wrong; he thought that she was uncomfortable or even worse, in pain.

"Of course, my dear" he said as he picked her up.

"Erik, what are you doing? She asked as she was being tucked tightly into his arms as he began to stand up.

Erik looked Christine deep in her eyes.

"I told you that I didn't want your feet touching the ground, it won't help your fever. Besides, didn't you say you enjoyed riding in my arms" He explained, giving her a little smirk as he said the last thing.

Christine gave him an innocent smile and giggled.

As they got closer to the bathroom Christine felt a horrid feeling inside her stomach, but she dare not panic him any more than he already is.

Erik continued to walk to the bathroom; once they were in he placed her down onto the toilet.

"I will be just outside, call me when you are finished and remember, keep those delicate little feet of yours off the floor"

Christine nodded before watching her beloved angel walk out of the room and close the door behind him. The minute the door was shut she tried to remove her underwear without standing up or touching the ground, she found this very unladylike and was harder than she thought.

Just outside the door, Erik waited for her call. His back was resting against the wood, standing as if he was a guard. Many thoughts rushed through his mind, this has been the first time he had seen his beloved angel ill. Although he deeply wished that she was well, he enjoyed caring for her.

The sound of the toilet being flushed made him turn around so he was face to face with the wooden barrier that kept him away from Christine. Without thinking he asked what he thought was the most stupid question he could ever ask at this moment in time.

"Are you finished?"

Silence, she did not reply.

"Christine, are you alright in there?" he asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Suddenly a foul sound came from behind the door. Erik smashed the door open and ran into the bathroom to see his angel being sick into the toilet.

At this moment in time he didn't think about her feet being on the cold, hard floor. He rushed to her side and held her beautiful, brown hair out of the way.

Tears began streaming down her pale face; she was such a wimp when it came to being sick. She managed to stop and turn to face Erik.

"Sorry you have to see me like this, I must seem disgusting to you now" she sobbed.

Erik was taken aback by the shocking words that just exited from his sweet angel's lips. He would never, ever call her disgusting, he wouldn't even think it, and those words never entered his mind. He was happy that she was getting all of those horrid things out of her, he was even happier being by her side. Guarding her and comforting her.

"No, my dear Christine, I would never think of you as disgusting, this is a natural thing, please, get everything out"

Christine flashed him a quick smile before turning her head around and continued emptying her system. Erik continued holding her hair back.

A few minutes past and Christine finally stopped being sick.

Erik puts all of her hair in his right hand and used his free hand to gently stroke her left cheek. "Are you done" he asks softly.

Christine looks up at him and slowly nods "I… I think so" she then got a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth before dropping it into the bowl before her.

Erik stands up, let's go of her hair and flushes the toilet before scooping her up into his arms once more. Christine places her arms around his neck while he slowly carries her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom towards his huge, red silk covered bed.

Reaching the bed, Erik gently placed Christine on the mattress before tucking her in, covering her with the red, silky covers. She looks him deeply in his golden eyes and smiles lovingly.

"Thank you"

Erik nods and bends down besides her, he watches in disbelieve as she slips her small, tender hand into his much bigger gloved hand.

Oh God, he wanted to be rid of the leathery barrier that shielded the skin of his hand from hers. Oh how much he wanted to feel her soft hand upon his own, but he couldn't, that was why he was wearing the gloves, he never thought of himself to be worthy of her precious touch, no matter how much he yearned for it.

He looked up into her eyes and saw that her head was hanging low, 'why did she look so upset?' he thought.

"Christine, my angel what's wrong?" he was now cupping her cheeks with both hands and making her look at him.

"Nothing, I just… feel sad for some reason… are you sure you don't think of me as disgusting?"

Again he was shocked by that question, why did she doubt him so, did she really think of him as shallow? Did she really believe that he would lose all of his love for her just by watching her be sick, if he did find it horrid he wouldn't have stayed to comfort her. He did not find it horrid, and he was happy to be by her side. Then he thought of it, he thought of how he could prove that to her, how he could let her know that he loved her more than life itself. How he could say that he wanted to be by her side every moment of his life… in sickness and in health!

Erik proved this to her wordlessly.

He bent down and kissed her passionately on her soft lips, Christine was shocked by his kiss at first but soon she felt her whole body tingled as she closed her eyes and felt his kiss become deeper. Christine joined in and kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her.

Erik was reluctant to do this but he slowly pulled away and broke the kiss. As soon as his lips parted from her, her eyes opened, a smile came to lips and her cheeks turned pink.

A small smile came across his mouth as he had the taste of her lips lingering on his own.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, standing up and looking down at her.

Christine looked at him and nodded her head as she could help but to let out an innocent giggle.

Erik smiled once again as he walked closer to her, casting a slight shadow on her. "I have something for you"

A huge grin came across her delicate little face and a little cry of excitement exited her mouth followed by a few horrid, dry coughs.

"Is it a gift?" she asked sweetly.

Erik's smile faded a bit.

"Not really my dear" he replied.

"Oh" she sighed, trying to smile. She didn't expect a gift, she just heard him say those words and just assumed that she was getting one, he must think of her as a shellfish, spoiled little woman.

"Sorry to disappoint" he apologized kindly, not thinking of her any differently.

"Sorry, you must think I'm quite a spoil brat for asking that…" She started very, very angrily before being cut off by Erik raising his voice.

"Christine, hold your tongue!" Erik yelled at her "don't you ever call yourself such ghastly things, you are not spoil"

He then bent down and started to stroke her hair " you are ill and you deserve gifts and I feel terrible for not getting any for you" his voice was a lot softer and calmer.

"Thank you Erik" she smiled and nuzzled her head into his hand.

Erik's heart pounded against his chest as Christine lifted her head up, reached for his hand and pulled his glove off before placing her cheek into his soft, bare palm. He was touching her cheek, the flesh of his hand was touching the flesh of her soft cheek. To most couples this wasn't much but this meant everything to him, he smiled like he never smiled before.

Erik then remembered the thing he had to get for her, this item was a very important key to her recovery. Although he didn't want to stop touching her face, he knew he had to. With a deep sigh he gently removed his hand from beneath her and stood up.

Christine smiled at him.

"I won't be but a moment, I am going to fetch the thing I have for you to make you well again" He said. He was out of her sight before she had a chance to reply.

Christine barely had time to blink before she saw Erik returning to her, with a strange bottle in hand.

"Oh no, Erik" Christine whined a little when she saw that is was a bottle of disgusting cold medicine.

A small smirk appeared upon his lips as he moved closer, dripping the horrid black substance into a spoon. "Oh, yes"

When he reached the bed he sat down opposite her and held the spoon out to her.

Christine shook her head, she knew she was acting like a child but she had tasted that medicine before, she remembered the time when she was younger, she was very ill and her father gave it to her, the horrid taste clung to her mouth for weeks. She did not want to taste it again.

"I don't want it" she said, slowly shaking her head.

Erik moved the spoon closer to her "just take it, it will make you better" his voice was a little bit raised, he knew that he was going to shout at her if she carried on refusing to take it, but if him raising his voice will make her take it then he will.

"Christine" He said "come on, take it, stop being silly, you need only one spoonful, you're lucky, some medicines say you need two to three spoonfuls" His voice was still calm, shouting was the last thing he wanted to do, well to be honest, shoving it down her throat was the last thing he wanted to do and he was seriously considering it.

Christine looked into his eyes, even though his voice was calm she could see in his bold, golden eyes that he was getting annoyed.

"I don't want it, I'm feeling better" she lied, oh what a bad time for her to start coughing.

"Christine, you are going to take it one way or the other so I guess you better open your mouth and take this medicine before I shove it down your throat, trust me, my angel, I will do it" Erik angrily said, he didn't shout, he just spoke harshly.

Erik didn't even need to yell, he could see that she was already shocked by his words.

Christine leaned forward and opened her mouth wide, allowing Erik to put the spoon into her mouth and pour the substance down her throat gently. Christine swallowed, Erik could see how much she hated it. She began to cough.

He stroked her hair softly when she stopped coughing "see my dear, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"I guess not" she said softly.

Erik leaded forward and trapped Christine in a warm, comforting embrace. Erik began to sing when he noticed she was drifting off to sleep. When she was in a deep slumber, he laid her down, tucked her in even more before standing up.

"Sleep tight, my angel of music"

A few hours passed, Christine began to stir from her slumber when she heard soft, sweet music coming from Erik's piano.

She sat up and listened for a while.

Without thinking Christine placed her small bare feet onto the cold floor and began to walk towards the source of this beautiful sound. There she saw Erik sitting on the stool, lost in his music.

Christine carried on walking towards him, she was standing right behind him and yet he was so involved in him music that he didn't notice her.

Christine watched his fingers dance across the keys and smiled at how talented this man was, he was truly a genius.

Slowly she placed her right hand upon his right shoulder. Erik jumped and quickly turned around to see who touched him. When he saw her standing behind him he scooped her into his arms and sat her onto his lap.

"Christine, what are you doing, I told you not to touch you feet to the floor" he was angry but tried not to shout.

"I… I'm sorry Erik, I just wanted to listen and to watch you play" she said sweetly.

Erik couldn't stay mad at her for long, he nodded and started to play her a new song he wrote while she was sleeping. She was still snuggled onto his lap, her head resting onto his strong, muscular chest.

When Erik was finished Christine gave him a little clap. "Oh Erik, that was beautiful"

He smiled and turned to her "It was only beautiful because you are my inspiration"

Her heart pounded when he said that, she had a strong urge to place her hands to his face and kiss him, but she couldn't, she couldn't risk getting the man she loved ill. So instead she thought she'll do something else.

Christine embraced him and placed her lips to his ear and spoke those three little words that changed Erik's life forever.

"I love you"

She retracted her lips and looked at his reacting, he was indeed shocked but he had a huge smile across his face.

"I love you too, Christine" He replied lovingly

They both just stared deeply into each other's eyes, they didn't need to say anything else. They were in love and now they knew how each other truly felt.

Their romantic gaze at each other ended when Christine's stomach rumbled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I think some one's hungry" Erik giggled slightly

Christine nodded and looked down at her belly "I guess I am"

Erik carried her to his bed yet again. He tucked her in and sat on the bed opposite her.

"What would my darling angel like to eat" he asked kindly as he stroked her hands.

"I dunno" she answered.

Erik couldn't help but to giggle at her, this was the first main time she heard him giggle and she liked it. She smiled at him still chuckling, how she wished to see him laugh without that white mask covering half of his tender face.

Erik released her hands and stood up, "how about I make you some soup, my own secret recipe"

Christine nodded and smiled "yes thank you"

Erik disappeared into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes passed when Erik finally descended from the kitchen carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming hot soup and a small silver spoon, he carefully lowered the tray on to Christine's little lap.

Picking up the spoon she scooped a small amount of his special soup onto it and pulled the spoon towards her mouth when Erik quickly stopped her.

"Be careful Christine, it's hot, blow it first, cool it down, I don't want you to burn those precious lips of yours" He said warningly yet kindly.

"Ok" she said as she did what he told her and blew soft air onto the yellow/orange soup before placing the spoon into her mouth and let the soup gently slipped down her throat. She smiled at the taste, this was the best soup she had ever tasted.

"This is delicious, what is in it?" she curiously asked.

Erik smiled slyly and tapped the bare side of his nose, this made Christine laugh.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"I taught myself, now no mare talking, eat up" he replied.

Ten minutes past and Christine was still eating his soup, it was so delicious she wanted to savor each drop that fell from the spoon. Christine looked at the dusty clock besides and quickly called Erik, who was playing his piano again.

He quickly ran to her side.

"What is my love?" he asked frantically.

"It's nearly seven thirty, Raoul said he was going to check on me at seven thirty, if he enters my room and finds out I'm not there, oh my god, I can't imagine what he will think, but I do know he will panic, please Erik, you have to take me back" Christine explained as she set the tray onto the bedside cabinet.

"Who cares about that foolish patron, you are in my care, not his" He said, half upset, half angry.

"Erik, no you don't understand, I want you to care for me I just don't want Raoul to get worried, you can take me back to my room, he comes in to check on me and when he leaves you can get me and we can return back here, come on Erik, you must" She sounded as if it was a plea.

Erik nodded before gathering her up into his arms. He carried her to the boat, sat her down before getting in himself and once again he started to guide it silently to their destination.

Their journey was short because they had to rush as the clock ticked behind them.

Erik pushed the mirror open and gently tucked Christine into her small, single bed. He looked at the clock; seven thirty exactly. Erik rushed behind the mirror when the bedroom door started to open.

"Christine, may I come in" a sweet voice asked.

"Yes, you may enter" she answered kindly.

Raoul opened the door fully, entered the room and knelt down besides her left side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Fine" Christine answered, slowly taking her hand away from his.

Erik was watching from behind the glass, he knew Christine loved him but still hated it when that stupid young boy was near her.

"I must go Christine, I just wanted to pay you one last visit before I go to bed, I know it's early but I'm tired, see you tomorrow my dear" He spoke as he kissed her head softly.

"Bye" she said as she watched Raoul exit her room.

Christine turned her head to see Erik descend from the mirror once more.

They both smiled as he picked her up and carried her away once again through the mirror.

A small cough escaped from Erik's throat…


End file.
